


Prompt 7: "After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”

by BlackAcre13



Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [3]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Admitted Feelings, Debbie gets hurt, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Stab Wound, hospital feelings, hurt character comforting the character who's fine, job gone wrong, lou and Debbie are idiots, running a con, running a job, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13
Summary: This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Someone had royally fucked up back there and it hadn’t been either of them. And now, the unstoppable Debbie Ocean was in the hospital, hooked up to IV, surrounded by white walls and medical personnel running around.“Just a flesh wound,” Debbie joked, but Lou winced as her light laughter turned into a grunt and a cough.“A STAB wound,” Lou corrected her. She shook her head and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “No matter who it was that screwed up back there, I’m the one that fucked us over.”(Published from prompt asks I wrote over on my Tumblr (also, Blackacre13) for Loubbie/Heist Wives/Lou x Debbie submitted from the Angst/Fluff Prompt List created by Hellsdemonictrinity.)
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Prompt 7: "After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! So, I did these writing prompt asks just to stretch my muscles on Tumblr one night, but there was such a wonderfully unexpected overwhelming response to them, that I thought I would also share them over here on AO3. Feel free to request additional prompt numbers that I haven't written a response to either and I will also publish them here as part of the collection!

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Someone had royally fucked up back there and it hadn’t been either of them. And now, the unstoppable Debbie Ocean was in the hospital, hooked up to IV, surrounded by white walls and medical personnel running around.

“Just a flesh wound,” Debbie joked, but Lou winced as her light laughter turned into a grunt and a cough.

“A STAB wound,” Lou corrected her. She shook her head and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “No matter who it was that screwed up back there, I’m the one that fucked us over.”

“Lou, how could you say that?” Debbie asked, her face painted with concern. Lou wasn’t sure if her face was actually an indication of pain she’d never admit or at Lou thinking she’d hurt them during a job.

“It’s my job to protect you, Debbie. I’m your partner.”

Debbie shrugged, waving it off. “You did your job, you were right on the clock, you had the money. It wasn’t you who—“

“You got stabbed.” Lou hissed. “You got hurt, Debbie. That’s entirely my fault. If I hadn’t been so focused on the job…I should have been looking out for you too.”

“You did everything right,” Debbie sympathized. “I promise, baby, it’s not your fault.” She squeezed Lou’s hand and frowned at her, crunched over in a chair, now squeezing Debbie’s hand as if her life depended on it.

Lou didn’t say anything response and Debbie knew she was mentally going over the night again and again trying to see it and play it differently. Beating herself up.

“Hey,” Debbie whispered. “Look at me.”

Lou looked up and Debbie saw that her eyes were watering.

“You didn’t hurt me, Lou. You saved me. And you got me the hell out of there and somewhere safe. And then, you had that blushing, humbling admitting nurse… didnt know what hit her. All she saw was this smoldering hot blonde in a sharp suit when I was sitting there, blood pooling on my shirt knowing you were liking straight through your teeth.”

Lou chuckled softly. “We did get out of there okay after things blew up.”

“You know,” Debbie started shyly. Lou cringed as she used her IV-covered hand to sweep some of her hair back.

“Yeah?” Lou asked, staring at Debbie’s hospital bracelet now.

“I have to admit, I was a bit jealous.”

Lou perked up. “Jealous?”

Debbie blushed a bit.

“Of that admitting nurse,” she explained. “You really worked that charm on her. She was completely flustered.”

“I typically save that charm for you, you know.” Lou laughed.

“It never means anything,” Debbie swallowed, looking around the room.

Lou felt a pang in her heart. How could Debbie not realize? But then again, Debbie Ocean was even more stubborn than she was. She probably didn’t even know…

Lou’s mood shifted and she locked eyes with Debbie, donning a suspicious smirk.

“Debbie, do you have a crush on me?” Lou asked, standing up from her chair beside Debbie’s bed.

Debbie gulped and looked away. Lou had never seen Debbie like this. So raw and vulnerable. And her heart started to race as she realized what she was about to admit. Something she’d been swallowing down and putting away in her back pocket for years when they brushed hands, when Debbie fed her a bite of food to taste, when she caught a glimpse of Debbie switching dresses to ask Lou what she thought.

“I’ll answer for you,” Lou laughed. “You like me. And guess what? I like you, Debbie.”

Debbie scoffed.

“Debbie, I—I’m not blind, you know. The way you look at me…” Lou switched to a language Debbie would understand. “Debbie, you buy things for me.”

“I have never bought…” Debbie’s voice faded as Lou pointedly looked down at the necklaces she was wearing and felt Debbie’s eyes join her.

Lou looked up in time to see Debbie stealing a glance just below her necklaces before flickering her eyes away.

“You like me.” Debbie whispered.

“Like is an understatement.” Lou murmured to herself, but Debbie heard her, and Lou saw her eyes start darting around to take in Lou’s face as her mouth gaped open and shut trying to say something.

Lou played with a piece of Debbie’s hair for a moment before deciding to just spit it out.

_**“After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?” **_Lou asked, barely a whisper.

“You love me?” Debbie asked, matching Lou’s tone.

Debbie started laughing, almost hysterically and Lou was taken aback, removing her hand from Debbie’s and stepping closer to the wall, thinking she’d got this horribly wrong.

“No, no, Lou,” Debbie laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks. “It’s not that. It’s—I love you. I love you too. God, so much. I just didn’t think…”

“Jesus, Debbie that scared the shit out of me.” Lou spat, but there was a smile tugging at her lips.

“I never told you, because I didn’t think you could love me too. It seemed too good to be true that you’d be my partner and my…”

“Partner?” Lou laughed.

Debbie looked down at her lap, the blush returning to her cheeks.

“Yes?” Lou prompted.

“Just, we can talk about all this once we’re home,” Debbie smiled. “But can I at least get a kiss? I mean I did get stabbed today.”

Lou leaned closer to Debbie’s lips and whispered. “That won’t be funny for another decade.”

“Well I’ll try it again then,” Debbie smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated, as always!


End file.
